Love Bites
by Savagehunger47
Summary: Riki is a thieving, shapeshifting, cat and gets tangled up with the wrong blond. Old Halloween fic. COMPLETE. ONESHOT. AU


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ai No Kusabi nor do I make any money from this fanfic. However, I do own all the original peeps I've chosen to invade the AnK world.

**AN: This is an old story from 2011 that I decided to post here.**

**Love Bites**

Silently, a large collared black cat slipped between the closing doors behind the preoccupied security guard. Streaking from shadow to shadow, the cat waited patiently as people passed by until a fair-headed servant pushing a clothed cart came and he darted under it. With determination shining in the feline's black eyes, the sleek animal ran low to the ground as the cart was pushed down the long hallway, making sure his claws were retraced so not to make any noise on the pristine floors which would call attention to his presence.

Muscles screaming, the cat finally could rest as the cart was pushed over metal strip going into the elevator. The tip of his tail swished back-an-forth to the catchy tone playing overhead. The cat held back a hiss of annoyance when the doors opened and he couldn't listen to the ending of the song.

In his crouch like run, the cat followed under the cart until they entered a darkly lit room. Peeking out, the cat's whiskers twitched in delight seeing where he was, and the moment the servant halted the cart he stealthily sneaked out and under a table, and staying there until the servant departed.

Crawling out, the cat stood on his hind legs. Fur reseeded to reveal smooth bronze skin, arms and legs reshaped. In no time the cat stood fully upright as a young man sporting a cocky grin. He smiled at himself in the mirror mounted on the wall, over the table he'd hidden under.

Naked, the young man, Riki, looked around the room, and whistled low. "Damn…"

Pressing the jewel on the collar he wore, Riki said softly, "I'm in."

_"What floor?" _ a husky, staticky, voice replied.

"How the fuck would I know, V?" Riki said. "It's not like I could see what floor I stopped on, since I was under a fucking cart."

_"Gees. Take a chill pill, man. Did you get your tail run over? All you had ta say is, 'I don't know'. Go flick on and off the balcony lights to let us know where you are. "_

Jogging to the large sliding glass doors, Riki grumbled under his breath as he tried to find a light switch.

_"I don't see it."_

"That's because I haven't found it yet," Riki growled. Spying the switch behind a tall potted plant, Riki grinned in triumph and flicked the lights on and off a few times before leaving it on. Turning around, he went to the sofa and grabbed a richly threaded pillow. Extending one claw, Riki cut the pillow open and pulled all the stuffing out.

Walking around the room he bagged all the little pricey looking items. "Who the fuck is this guy?" Riki muttered as he picked up a jewel the size of his fist from a snobby looking stand. Throwing the jewel up in the air, Riki caught it and put it in his bag.

Looking out the glass doors, Riki grinned and jogged back to the balcony when he saw two owls hovering over the railing. One owl carried a small bag in his talons. The second had a pissed off looking violet furred cat.

Riki stepped out and watched as the owl holding the cat dropped the feline, who landed elegantly on all fours, before transforming in to a naked, tall, violet-haired man.

"You have all the shit you need?" Riki asked V.

"Yup. Damn, Riki. You got in the penthouse! You fucking got lucky." V said, as he held out his arm so the owls could rest on his forearm. "Look, look! I got hooters!"

Riki snickered as one of the blue feathered owls rolled his large eyes, while the other—the one closer to V—fluffed up, squawked, and pecked V on the head.

"_Ow_! Fuck you, Fidget! That hurt!"

Riki stopped V when he tried to pluck Fidget's feathers out. "Enough. We don't have time to play."

"It's his fault," Fidget said after transforming into his human form. "How much more lame could his joke have been? He's just lucky I only pecked him once on the head."

Sighing, Riki looked at the other owl. "Sky. Take this." Riki held out his bag of loot.

Sky—now perched on the balcony's railing—spread his wings out and shook his blue, silver tipped, feathered head.

"It only looks heavy." Riki glared at Sky when he chirped at him and again shook his head. "I got a gem the size of my fucking fist in here that you can use in your damn laser—"

Riki cursed when Sky shot like a bullet straight at his head, and snatched the bag from his hand. "Make sure you come back!" Riki shouted as Sky rapidly flew away.

"You shouldn't have told him what was in the bag." Fidget giggled.

"Just make sure he comes back when you join him," Riki said as he picked up the small bag Sky dropped when they'd arrived, and threw it to V. "Let's get started. Fidget, grab another pillowcase and put as much as you can fly with in it. V, find where this rich prick's safe is and start working your magic. I don't want to be here when the owner comes home, so let's get our asses moving."

All playfulness gone, the team quickly and silently removed only the best, and smallest, items from the apartment. Riki handed another pillowcase to Sky—who returned when Fidget made his first trip back to their hideout.

Appearing from one of the rooms, V said, "A hundred, fucking, thousand big ones." Grinning as he held up his bag. "There were other stuff in this dude's safe that Katze would have loved, but since he didn't wanna come with us tonight, he lucks out."

"Katze… I wonder if our litter mama named him that as a joke," Sky said softly as he took the bag from V. "_Kat_ze is a _cat._"

"Who hangs around cat_s_," Fidget added coming to stand next to his brother.

Riki and V stared at the twins.

"Yeah, and my hooter joke was lame?" V muttered.

"Let's go," Riki said. A chill began climbing up his spine for a while now. The feeling like they were being watched. "Sky, take the money then come back for me. Fidget, take V outta here."

"Roger, boss."

Riki glared at the three as they clicked their heels together and saluted at him in union. "Just go."

Laughter rang as Sky spread his arms out, and in a blink became wings. His body was surrounded with light and an instant later a large owl stood on the black bag he'd been holding. With a soft hoot, Sky clasped the bag in his talons and took flight.

"What a show off." V winked at Riki before kneeling, turning into a cat the moment his hands touched the cold ground.

"You're so cute like this," Fidget said picking V up, scratching him behind the ears. "But let's see how much of a pussy you really are."

Riki called out in anger as Fidget ran to the railing and jumped over. Rushing over he heard V screech and Fidget's laughter, and continued to hear V's angry howls even after wings appeared in the night's sky and carried them away.

"Insane motherfuckers…" Riki shook his head. They'd cased this building for a long time. He and V stalked the night in their other forms while the twins took to the air and watched from the sky.

Their targets were humans. Tall blonds had reeked of money. In cat form, Riki had watched those men leave. However…One of them, the tallest who the others seemed to follow had paused on the sidewalk and looked straight at him. Riki thought he'd been fingered—not that the blond could have known he was a shapeshifter—but the expression on that blonde's freakily perfect face… the way those cold blue eyes had seemed to stare mockingly at him, as if telling Riki he knew what he was planning…

Shaking those feelings off, Riki began to kneel to change his form when he heard a creak inside the apartment. Curious by nature, Riki went to investigate. Sneaking back in, he looked around and saw nothing. Walking slowly forward he suddenly stopped when he heard music coming from one of the bedrooms.

Riki cursed. Katze loved music. "Fucking V must have turned on a recorder, or something, and forgot to turn it off." Silently Riki ran down the hall and carefully opened the door where the music came from, and stepped in.

In the middle of a bed the size of his bedroom back him in Ceres, a small orb lay and from it played the music.

The eerie tune made the hair on the back of Riki's neck stand on end.

"Wonderful melody, isn't it?"

Riki spun around and hissed. His claws extended and ripped through the air towards the man who spoke.

Strong hands caught his wrists.

"Is that anyway to treat your savior?"

Riki growled. His eyes narrowed at the beautiful face of the cold blue-eyed blond holding him captive. "I haven't done anything! Let me go!"

"Nothing you say?" the blond said with amusement.

With unnatural strength, the blond held both of Riki's wrists in one of his large, gloved, hands. The man's free hand went into his pocket, pulling out a remote.

"I'd say you, and your little friends, have done plenty. Don't you agree?"

Riki's eyes widen as screens on the wall turned on, and on them he saw his friends… being captured. All the things they'd taken were spread out. The other blonds he'd seen with the one holding him were holding his boys… even Katze.

"What are you going to do to them?" Riki whispered.

"It all depends on how good you are." The tall blond chuckled.

"You don't think you fuckers can keep us chained down for long, do you?" Riki smiled. This wouldn't be the first time a human thought to lock them up for their pleasure. "We're pretty slippery critters."

"You and your friends will never be able to escape."

Riki hissed, baring his fangs at the blond, only to pale when the blond bared his own fangs at him in a frightful grin. "Who the fuck are you…"

"Iason Mink. Just a Blondie. And you, my pet, are mine."

Riki cried out as the blond struck. Felt those large fangs sinking into his neck. A powerful arm snaked around his waist, and Riki shivered as he felt gloved fingers caress his naked ass. Weakening, Riki felt himself be carried to the bed, and laid down.

"I've been watching you for a long time, my little midnight cat. And now you are mine. Forever."

The End.


End file.
